You Just Need A Friend
by AnimelovinKiDD
Summary: After Sonny breaks up with her boyfriend she is sitting in her dressing room, crying her eyes out. What will happen when Chad Dylan Cooper goes to visit her. Will Chad be able to cheer her up? Channy/one-shot/fluff


**Authors Note: Hey people! Long story short, I hate this one-shot!haha, well anyway, go buy Slim Shady's[Eminem] CD '**_**Recovery**_**'!It's so amazing, he is a wonderful poet! And go buy Selena Gomez's' single "**_**Round&Round**_**" we all know Selena needs help with sales.**

* * *

Sonny sat at her vanity, one arm holding her body up, while she was on the verge of letting tears fall down her porcelain face. She kept closing her brown, chocolate eyes to make sure her tears wouldn't escape; Tawni would kill her if she let her make-up smear.

But then Sonny thought of him, her old boyfriend and she felt a tear roll down her cheek and plop onto the paper in front of her. After that first tear, Sonny let more fall until she started bawling. Then she put her head down on the vanity; he tears started running down her face and Sonny could feel her face getting hot and eyes getting puffy.

Then a loud knock pulled Sonny out of her trance; she quickly grabbed a box of tissues from the side and pulled a wad of them out. She started patting at her eyes, to not smear her make-up even more, and the person knocked louder which frightened her.

"Just a second." She yelled out, noting that her voice was cracking.

Sonny grabbed mascara and eye liner that was sitting on a small side table and hastily applied it on. Then she ran a brush through her hair to make sure it didn't look like she was pulling at it out of her frustrations.

She looked at herself one more time and ran over to the door on Tawni's side and opened it. To her surprise, Chad Dylan Cooper was standing outside her dressing room.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked, nervous at seeing his face.

"I came to visit you...?" He said, but putting it out as a question.

"But why?" She questioned.

"Well uh because I was bored and you owe me..." Chad trailed his lie off.

Sonny gave him a look to let him know she was confused, "Um yeah, well this isn't a good time."

"Why is it not a good time?" Chas questioned.

"Well because I just um I have to rehearse this weeks script, um yeah that's it!" Sonny lied through her teeth.

"Really now..." Chad used his famous line.

"Yeah, of course." Sonny went over to her desk and grabbed the script, "See right here!"

Chad snatched the script from her hands and analyzed it. Then he handed it back but gave her the look like he knew something was up.

"Well first of all Sonny, that joke in there was beyond terrible. Second, if everything is okay then why were there fresh tears on it?" Chad asked, raising one brow.

Sonny looked at him and then looked at the script. She felt Chad gaze upon her, but she made no move to look up. She made a move to run, her heels clacking on the floor, and when she got to the lime green door on her wall Chad grabbed her by the waist to stop her.

Chad pulled her over to the orange chair in the back, not without a lot of struggle from Sonny. He dropped her on the lounge chair, when she pulled herself upright, she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

_'That stupid cute!'_ Chad thought before shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Look Sonny, what the hell happened? And don't be all perky and say, 'Everything's okay!' because it's not okay." Chad told her.

"Puh-lease! Everything is okay!" Sonny explained, her voice getting to a higher pitch with every word.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asked, his blue eyes narrowing on her.

"Yeah really!" Sonny said, forcing a smile to crack.

Chad moved to sit next to her on the tiny orange sofa, and Sonny immediately felt uncomfortable at how close Chad was to her. She let her eyes fall to her hands, which were folded on her lap, and twiddled her thumbs. He took one of her hands in his, and Sonny looked up to his face. Sonny had the mistake of getting locked into Chad's deep, very blue orbs; she soon could not take her eyes off of him.

Chad looked down at Sonny and caught her gaze as well. His hand holding one of hers and their eyes locked in their own trance. When Chad first met Sonny, the first thing he noticed were her big, brown eyes; now he was looking at them full on. They both gazed deep into each others eyes and unconsciously started moving their faces closer to each others.

Chad and Sonny's lips were one centimeter from a wave of catastrophe. Chad knew that if this broke headlines he would get rejected from all of the hottest Hollywood spots and would be rejected from his cast. Sonny knew instinctively, from watching movies and reading books, that if she kissed Chad she would be given death threats on a daily matter. Along with the death threats, she would also be proven as a _'traitor'_ by her cast and they would never forgive her.

Sonny had her eyes closed just thinking about all the possibilities that might or might not happen. She felt Chad squeeze her hand, and her eyes snapped open. He was looking at her the whole time she was contemplating on her decision.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Just everything—I mean, what would happen if we you know…." Sonny said.

"Kissed?" Chad finished her sentence.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed, "I mean what will happen afterward? And Santiago could have cameras somewhere."

"Well what do you want us to be? And fuck Santiago." Chad asked.

"I-I want us to be something, something more than what we are posed as to the media." Sonny said before letting out a laugh, "He probably heard that and is watching this somehow."

Chad brought his and Sonny's forehead together and said, "Then let's give him a good show."

Before Sonny could respond she felt his lips gently press against her. This kiss was different than any other she had ever felt; it was more special than anything. Sonny thought about how it would be to kiss him, this was before when she lived back in Wisconsin, and she thought it would be rougher and in the spotlight. She was thankful it wasn't out for all of Hollywood to see, not yet that is, and was happy it was gentle and sweet. Chad used one hand to hold her hand, and the other to caress her cheek.

Chad felt butterflies when their lips first met, usually he's never nervous but this time he was hit with a thousand bricks. This girl, the girl he liked for so long, was kissing him and it felt natural. Chad was usually with girls he didn't give a care about, girls he kissed just because it was for the show or was for a magazine. This time he got to kiss a girl that he truly liked and enjoyed it; he kissed her like he never wanted to let her go.

The _Channy_ kiss lasted for about 2 minutes until Tawni came in, yelling about Sonny needed to get over her ex Joe. What Tawni looked at, upon walking into her shared dressing room, was her best friend, even though she'd never admit it, and Chad locking lips.

"Ew!" Tawni yelled out loud when she caught sight of them.

Chad and Sonny released each other's lips and they let out a loud scream at the same time. Tawni, Chad, and Sonny kept on screaming until Tawni grabbed her purse and ran out of the room. After Tawni left, Chad and Sonny had to catch their breath from yelling at Tawni and sharing the best kiss either of them had ever had. Chad and Sonny locked eyes again and started laughing from seeing Tawni's freaked out face.

"I guess Tawni knows now. And with that mouth of her, the whole Studio will no; then Santiago, _Starstruck News, Tween Weekly_, and everyone else." Sonny told him, both of their hands still interlocked.

"Yeah well I hope they know." Chad told her.

"Why?" Sonny questioned.

"Because then I won't have to take you out on a date in secret tonight." Chad said.

"Why would we go on a date tonight?" Sonny still didn't get.

"I thought all new couples go on a date when they first go out." Chad winked.

"Wait, are you asking me out?" Sonny caught on, giving a wide smile.

"Only if you want me to officially ask you out." Chad smiled.

"Will you, please? For me?" Sonny asked sweetly.

"Fine. Sonny will you go out with me?" Chad smiled, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Yes I will." Sonny grinned.

* * *

**Authors Note: Not great I know, been working on this forever. Didn't feel like writing too much since coming back from my Sonny Taping from the 11****th****. Yeah and I've been sick which sucks. Review anyway.**


End file.
